Epic Rap Battles of Maximum Capacity
by MaximumC
Summary: Rap battles between Dragon Ball and Sonic The Hedgehog Characters! Need I say more?
1. Sonic vs Goku

**Hello, welcome to EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MAXIMUM CAPACITY!**

**This is my first fanfic and a beginning of continuous enraged rap battles, it's kinda like epic rap battles of history in a way. So please enjoy and review. It'll start off with rap battles between characters from Dragon Ball and Sonic the Hedgehog. So I do not own Dragon Ball, Sonic the hedgehog, or Epic Rap Battles of History.**

**Enjoy!**

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MAXIMUM CAPACITY

SON GOKU

VS.

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

BEGIN!

**Sonic**

Alright, monkey boy, I'll be nice and start slow

So your tiny little ape brain can understand my flow

I am Sonic the Hedgehog, faster than the speed of sound

got senses like a dog, and balls so sharp and round

I just need one spin dash to send you face first into the ground

Turn around monkey butt, I would hate to see you get hurt

Why don't you go and play with Cream and Cheese with your tail between your skirt!

**Son Goku**

Woah, just what the hell are you!

A blue mutated freak with a very low IQ

Let's start with your games, they ain't worth crap

also your jokes are lame, even worst than your raps

and you look less like a hedgehog and more like a mutated rat!

Not to mention you're just a ripoff to everything that's me

From my supersaiyan, to my hair, to my whole personality

How come sega could never make anything original

They ripoff manga, television and anything that's digital

And it might be true that you are pretty fast

but your powerlevel's so low even my granddaughter Pan could whoop your ass!

**Sonic**

I am the most popular character since Super freaking Mario

And I got a bigger fan list than TMNT's Leonardo!

I was made in the 90s but still get high ranking games

And enough comic books that would put your manga to shame

So what you saved the world a couple of times, I've saved it tons

And how come you've died 2 times but I've haven't died once

You ask who's the greatest hero in the universe and watch everyone point at me

You can ask anybody especially your wife ChiChi

I'll put you, Vegeta, and Gohan to shame

And when i'm done even Shenlong will be screaming my name

**Goku**

You might think you're cool but you're nothing but a whore

You date a new girl every game and leave them when you get bored

You have no morality not any at all

Not to mention you locked lips with a human about 6-feet tall

If you think you're that surperior come fight me, you'll scream and yell

I just need one Kamehameha to send you straight to hell

You had this coming when you messed with ChiChi

And now you're about to see why they dubbed me the greatest fighter in history(He shoots a Kamehameha at Sonic.)

**Sonic(Falls down.)"This is it, I've lo- NO, AAAAHHHHHHH!"**

**Super Sonic**

I'm SUPER FU*KING SONIC, you can never bring me down

So get ready to face the greatest warrior around

I've tried to be nice but you pushed me away in denile

Alright, retard, you had this coming for a while

This pain will be worst than that time you fell on your head

But instead of losing your memory, your ass will end up dead

I'm faster than the speed of light and more powerful than steel

Check out my 'ki' my power level is to high to be real

You think you're a hero but if you ask me you're just a creep

Now I'm gonna do everybody a favor and give you a permanent sleep

your body will be so messed up hell would be a relieve

Now take you're ass kicking like a man it'll be anything but sweet

I'll beat you like I beat eggman so many times

What's wrong Goku getting to cocky or did you not expect my Super Sonic rymes!

**Goku(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

**Super Saiyan Goku**

That's it, hedgehog I'm taking off the gloves

I've tried to give you hope, I've tried to show you love

But you will face me on a whole different level

And when i'm done beatin in your face I'll introduce you to the devil

You think you're so bad your raps just wreak!

I'll beat you so many times it'll compare to Krillin's losing streak

Please, give up now, we all know you're going to fail

We also know how you really met Tails

You whore, I'll reshape you into a comb

If you really were smart you would return to the green hill zone

You were fat when you were eight

I had a hard thinking you were straight

I'll turn you from the fastest thing alive to the fastest eaton bait!

I beat King Piccolo, Freeza, and Kid Buu

All you ever defeated was a fatman with the blues

I was there before your rise and I'll be there after your fall

And one more thing Sonic SUCK MY DRAGON BALLS!

**WHO WON!**

**WHO'S NEXT!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MAXIMUM CAPACITY!**

**Seriously, you decide, pick any dragon ball and sonic characters you think should battle and review, review about anything, bad comments, good comments, anything you want.**

**Thank you for reading Epic Rap Battles of Maximum Capacity, brought to you by Pop-Tarts Crazy Good!**


	2. Tails vs Krillin

** Hello, welcome back to EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MAXIMUM CAPACITY, in todays battle, our heroes best friends go all out, so enjoy! **:D

_**Miles "Tails" Prower**_

_**vs.**_

_**Krillin**_

_**Begin!**_

**Krillin**

It's hunting season and I wanted fresh meat

Instead they brought me road kill that they found across the street

There is no way that victory can be less sweet

When you're going up against a ragged two-tailed freak

What are you anyway I really doubt that you're a fox

When you say you're as smart as Einstein but in reality your as strong as Goldilocks

Your like a messed up Robin, who's falling far from behind

And the whole new character thing, got old in 1995

It's been about 20 years and your still just a kid

Come back when your balls have dropped, if it ever happens

You can try to mess with me and match my flow

But I don't expect much from Sonic the Hedgehog's hoe

Don't get mad, I know your kind of pissed

Why don't you just lean back and get a mouth full of my Destructo Disk

I'll beat you so hard your tails will be in stitches

Then I'll call up Sonic and tell him I found one of his bitches!**(Drops the mic!)**

**Tails(Picks it up, dust it off)**

It's Tails on the mic, and I'm coming in strong

I've never expected a threat, and so far haven't been proofed wrong

Get ready I'm about to mess up this formely bald prick

I've got a lot of things to do, so lets end this quick

Yes I'm just a kid, but all the things I've accomplished

I might as well be 100, by then you won't even catch a fish

Heard you hitched with 18, guess we know who's the man of the house

Ditch the Gi, you're more fit wearing a tank top and a blouse

I'm really finding it hard to take you seriously man

How could I when your only try hard moment was killing a bunch of plants

You call me Sonic's hoe, at least I don't always ditch

You're not 18's toy, you're everyone's bitch

I make inventions for my team, I'll cut you up and dissect

Your only purpose in your show is for comical effect

I'm as sharp as a diamond, and your as strong as a mouse

I'll whip you with my two tails and send back to Kame House!

**Krillin(Snatches the mic out his hand)**

It's true I'm a joke, it's true that's my purpose in the show

But as long as everyone smiles, that all the recognition I need, bro

I'm a main character in DBZ, I'm Goku's best friend

Your character's gotten old, they sent me here to be your end

You can use your brain against me, It's not a whole lot

You're just mad about that kiss from Cosmo you never got

You can diss on my pride, you can diss on my fame

But you mess with my family that's where I go insane

You always come in second, you'll never best Eggman

You'll never compare to me, better yet a Super Saiyan

You mad bro, I only tell the truth

You don't need to upset, I can't help it that I'm smoothe

You can try all you want without help you'll always fail

You'll always be on the bottom, that's why they calls you Tails!**(Throws the mic at Tails!)**

**Tails(Catches it!)**

**(Charges up, birds appear around him, Goes Super!)**

I hope you witness my power, I know you're kind of stunned

I don't need your begging knees, I know I've already won

This will be quick, there's no need to get stiff

Didn't you die four times, well make this your fifth

I'm fast like Sonic, I'll end you just before the hour

I'll travel the world in seconds, that's why parents dubbed me Miles Prower

While you were rapping I went to your Island and gave 18 a show

First we sparred a bit, then I gave her a ride on my Tornado(Tails eye brows raises up and down)

Don't ever talk about Cosmo, cause I'll make sure you'll up dead

You can talk about my Tails, but never mess with my friends

Better hope Goku's got the dragonballs you're going need them my friend

Since 1992 I've been bringing in the fame

I'm a sidekick legend, and you're just a full load of shame

I hoped you enjoy this, my greatest rap I've ever thrown

Face it up Krillin, You Just Got over 9000 times OWNED!

**Who Won?**

**Who's Next?**

**You decide you fellow fans!**

**Epic Rap Battles of Maximum Capacity!**

**Brought to you by Snickers because you're never yourself when your hungry!**


End file.
